


Harry and the Darkest Light

by WerewolfKing350



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Adopted Harry Potter, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Dursleys, Dark Dumbledore, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Slash, Slytherin Fred and George, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Percy Weasley, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfKing350/pseuds/WerewolfKing350
Summary: When Harry runs away from the Dursleys after the incident at the zoo, he finds his life changed forever when Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape find him. Now, adopted by the Malfoys, Harry will learn the truth about Dumbledore who isn't as good as the world has been lead to believe.  How will this change his experience at Hogwarts?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was at the zoo. For any other child this wouldn't be a big deal but to be standing outside the zoo with his relatives and Dudley's was something he could have only dreamed of. Normally when they went anywhere, he was sent to Mrs Figg's house but she had broken her legs tripping over one of her cats and couldn't watch Harry.

Of course. Harry was blamed for this and though he couldn't understand the logic behind the accusation, he knew nothing he would say would change his relatives mind.

They hadn't even stepped into the zoo and already he'd gotten an ice lolly when they'd taken Dudley and Piers for a treat. While Dudley complained about how his wasn't big enough, Harry enjoyed his treat in peace. It was the best thing he had tasted and he savoured the taste for as long as it lasted.

"I want no funny business while we're in here, got it, boy," Vernon Dursley sneered towards his nephew. Though Harry had no idea what 'funny' business his uncle was always referring to, he still felt himself nod.

But he knew that if anything were to happen, it wasn't his fault; strange things just happened around Harry and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Things like his hair growing inches overnight after a terrible haircut to winding up on the school roof while running from his cousin and friends. He had no idea how these things had happened but he was punished as though they had been done on purpose.

The fact that they got mad at Harry for the strangest things and refused to answer his questions on anything made him wonder what they were trying to keep from him. He felt like the answer was right in front of his nose but he just couldn't wrap his brain around it.

The zoo was large but uneventful. They would occasionally pass large groups of children as they travelled between exhibits. It wasn't until they got to the reptile exhibit that Dudley and Piers finally began to show something other than boredom. Piers had taken to making weird noises at the displays while Dudley pressed his fat face to display glass to get closer looks at the dangerous creatures.

Harry made his way to a display with a large boa constrictor and watched the large snake sleep; letting his thoughts drift to what he was going to do for the rest of the summer and for once let himself think about how much he was looking forward to going to a school separate from Dudley. He didn't even care that it was a school for delinquents.

"MOVE!"

The sudden banging beside Harry's head startled him out of his thoughts. Dudley was banging the glass in a pathetic attempt to get the snakes attention. The snake opened its eyes, glanced around the exhibit and simply nestled closer to the heat lamp. Unimpressed by this display, Dudley stormed off to bug some other creature.

"Sorry about him. But I'm sure you're used to that by now," Harry muttered absently to the snake; unaware that his words had captured the snake's attention and that the snake was now etching closer to the window. "People pressing their ugly faces to the glass and making sounds. Do you ever get tired of it?"

When the snake nodded, Harry found himself shocked. He hadn't been expecting a response from a snake. It had to be a coincidence.

"Can you hear me?"

Once again the snake nodded and Harry felt his pulse pick up. The snake could hear him and it understood what he was saying. He knew snakes were smart but this was smarter than he could have imagined.

"I've never spoken to a snake before. Do you speak with people often?" Harry asked and felt his eyes widen just a bit when the snake shake its head in response.

Glancing around, Harry found a sign that gave information about the snake and where it came from.

"You're from Brazil? Was it nice there? Did you miss your family?"

The snake once again shook its head and pointed its tail towards another sign that explained how the snake was bred in captivity.

"Yeah, I never knew my family either. Do you..."

"Hey! Look what the snake's doing!" Dudley cried as he waddled towards the exhibit, pushing Harry to the floor as hard as he could so he could press his fat face directly in front of the snake. Harry felt bad for the snake, being stuck behind the glass while his pig cousin and Piers made faces at the snake and tapped the glass causing the snakes eyes to twitch.

Suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley and Piers lost their balance and fell into the exhibit. Harry was barely able to keep from laughing as Dudley and Piers shuffled away from the snake. But they didn't really need to worry because the snake was too busy taking the opportunity to escape to be concerned with the ugly boys who had fallen into the little pool of water in the exhibit.

"Brazzzil here I commme," Harry heard the snake exclaim as it slithered away, playfully snapping its teeth at anyone it passed. Harry let out a chuckle before turning to see how his cousin and Piers were doing only to discover that the glass had reappeared and the boys were once again pressing their ugly faces against it but from the inside this time.

Harry started laughing once again and kept laughing as he watched his aunt trying to comfort the boys and try to figure out how they got stuck in there in the first place. Harry's laughter didn't stop until he saw the look his uncle was giving him; he was in big trouble and once again he was sure he hadn't done anything. He just hoped the joy of seeing his cousin stuck behind there was going to be worth the beating he was going to get that night.

That night Harry got the worst beating he'd ever received and he finally decided he was fed up with this treatment. He now had a black eye, a split lip and a bruise along his jaw. He wasn't going to put up with being beat, belittled and lied to about such important things and he needed to be around people who wouldn't call him a freak and beat him over things he couldn't control. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he was getting away from his 'loving' relatives. I think I'd be better off being raised by the monkeys in the zoo. At least they were more intelligent than the Dursleys.

After his relatives went to sleep, he gathered the money he had earned over the years doing odd chores for the neighbours and was pleased to say he had more than anyone his age. He threw that in his oversized pants pocket and gathered the few things he owned and left the house so quietly that he knew he had not been heard. From outside, he could hear his Uncle's snoring and his cousin's TV blaring. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin for sleeping with his TV so loud and made his way down the street.

As Harry walked he became increasingly aware of the fact that he didn't know where he was even going but he knew anywhere was better than with his family.

As he passed one house, he could see a man rocking a screaming, crying baby and he wondered if his parents ever did that with him before they died. Did his parents rock him to sleep when he cried? Did they hug him and sing to him? Did they love him and give him toys? Harry wondered again what it was like to be in a family that wanted him and did their best to make sure he was happy and healthy.

As Harry curled up for a night inside the jungle gym at school, he began to think of his aunt's face when she realised that she was going to have to cook their own breakfast and make Dudley's lunch for herself. Harry smirked as he thought about the look on her face when she had to clean her own house do her own gardening instead of depending on a ten-year-old to do her housework. As he fell asleep he smiled as he realised that his relatives would no longer be able to beat him or call him a freak. He was absolutely never going back and nothing was going to make him.

"Hey, kid? What do you think you're doing here at six o'clock in the morning? You have a real shiner there, did you get in a fight?"

When Harry woke up to find himself facing the janitor, he thought quickly with something to say that wouldn't get him sent back to his relatives.

"I'll go back home now Mr Polkins."

As Harry scrambled away, he heard the man mutter about kids and how he wished he had taken another job while he had the chance.

As Harry began walking, he noticed a man in unusual robes, almost like a dress, watching him carefully. It was almost like the man was studying him and he was watching him with a gleam of familiarity in his eyes but Harry had never met this person before. It was obvious the man was observing Harry's bruise covered face. The look on his face was mixed with a look between anger and disbelief. Despite the distance, Harry could make out what looked to be a sneer on the man's pale face.

A few seconds after spotting the man, a man with long, pale hair and similar but more lavish clothing, appeared beside the first man. He wore a similar but less intense expression on his face and like the first man, he appeared to be studying Harry. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes, the logical part of his brain was having trouble processing the site. Where had that man come from because he hadn't been there a few seconds ago, had he? He was having trouble seeing properly anyway, so he assumed maybe he missed the man.

But one thing was clear, they were coming right to him. It was obvious it was him they were approaching because they were staring directly at him. It was almost as though they had been looking for him. Were they police officers? Had the Durlseys called them when they realised he was missing? Harry doubted this but it was the only explanation his mind could come up with.

When they got closer, Harry could hear them softly whispering to each other. Suddenly, one of them bent down until he was eye level with Harry; Harry not expecting this stranger to do this felt a slight urge to run but for some reason decided against it.

"Mr Potter, may I inquire as to where you received your injuries?"

The man with the pale skin and the black hair stared into Harry's eyes and Harry was overwhelmed with the oddest feeling that the man could see right through him; it was probably just nerves but he felt the oddest feeling in his mind, it was almost like he wasn't the only one in his own. The thought seemed so weird but it was the only way he could describe the sensation. Just as he was starting to worry about whether or not he was going mad, the feeling stopped.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, trying not to squirm uncomfortably at the frankness of the question or the lingering odd feeling in the back of his mind. Hopefully, the man would forget he had asked.

"I was a friend of your mother. Now, your injuries, how did you receive them?" The man seemed persistent on finding out how Harry received his bruises and it made Harry wonder what the man knew. He knew his relatives didn't like when people got suspicious, but Harry being a boy made it easier for them to say things like 'he get's in scraps with other boys' and nobody bats an eye.

What caught Harry's attention was the fact that these men actually appeared like they cared and he could see what looked like actual concern in their eyes. Most people think he's a delinquent, so when he shows up with bruises and cuts they always go for the conclusion that he'd been in a fight or something. Nobody ever suspects his saint-like relatives; only the best kinds of people would take in a criminally insane boy and treat him like one of their own. It made Harry sick the way his relatives spoke about him and how many people actually had believed them; especially when he was little. But he knew he had to give these men the same lines.

"I got in a fight. You should see the other guy," Harry began in the way his relatives had taught him early on, including bragging about the condition of 'the other guy'. It made it sound like Harry fought often, so nobody questioned it when he showed up with bruises all the time. Harry often wondered why people were stupid enough to believe it because anyone who knew Harry personally would know that Harry wasn't a violent person and that he often took smarter more resourceful means to deal with his problems. He was smart enough to know that punching someone in the face wouldn't solve anything.

"Indeed and do you take me for a fool Mr Potter? Those handprints on your throat are much too large to have come from any child much less any of the snivelling creatures in this neighbourhood," the man paused briefly to take a breath and calm himself before he spoke again. "Allow me to start over. I am Severus Snape and this is my... friend Lucius Malfoy and we became notified that you have decided that your relatives care is unacceptable and by the sight of you, I am compelled to agree with your assessment. With that being said, I am offering you the option to be raised in a setting more fitting a wizard of your status."

Harry stared at Severus for a moment before the confusion settled in. He had no idea what this man was talking about. A wizard of his status? Was this man trying to be deliberately confusing?

"I'm sorry, what's a wizard?"

The question seemed to cause both men's faces to tighten with anger and Harry wished he could take back the question but it was too late.

"Surely your relatives explained what you are, what your parents were," Lucius spoke carefully.

Harry had been told that he was a bastard and his parents were drunks. When he told Lucius and Severus this, they both appeared to be furious but upon seeing the terrified expression on Harry's face, Lucius quickly kneeled before the boy and put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

Harry, who had never experienced this before found himself smiling at the interaction he'd only seen his relatives share with Dudley. But he was also hesitant about why someone he'd just met was doing this. Harry decided he would be careful around these unknown men until he was sure they were safe... and not likely to return him to his relatives.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm... we are mad at your relatives. Their treatment of you is deplorable and the fact that couldn't be bothered to tell you about your magical heritage only makes it worse," Lucius told Harry in a comforting tone. Though the man's expression was soft, Harry could tell he was still angry.

"They told me that there was no such thing as magic," Harry said sadly, his bruises throbbed angrily as he remembered his beating yesterday. It was as though they were reminding him what happened when that word was used. "That magic is a bad word."

The men shared a look before turning to face Harry with expressions the child couldn't identify. Clearly, his answer had done nothing to make them less angry; if anything it just added fuel to the fire.

"I can assure you, Harry, that magic is very much real and if you come with us, we can show you."

Harry knew he shouldn't go with strangers but he felt in his gut that he could trust Lucius and Severus and besides, wherever they were taking him couldn't be worse than staying with the Dursleys. Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy's outstretched hand and decided that these men knew something about why his family hated him so much and going with them was the best way to get answers.

Harry nodded and took hold of the man's hand and suddenly, his gut felt like it was being sucked into a straw and just like that, the three of them disappeared from the street completely.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the truth about magic, his family and Tom. He then get's adopted by the Malfoy family to keep him hidden from Dumbledore.

Everything was spinning and Harry knew if there had been any food in his belly, he would have thrown up. At first, Harry couldn't process his surroundings but as his world stopped spinning, he also found it easier to grasp where he was. He was in a large room with expensive looking furniture. A lot of the items in the room were various shades of green. Harry had no idea how they had arrived wherever they were but he knew he didn't like it one bit. This was worse than the time Dudley had tied him to a spinning chair and spun him for five minutes; it would have been longer but the teacher made him stop.

"I'm sure you would like to sit down now, wouldn't you?" Lucius asked Harry, guiding the pale, shaking child to a soft sofa. When the child was seated, Lucius and Severus sat on the opposite couch.

"How did we get here? I didn't like it," Harry said honestly, not feel like softening the blow for them; he felt too sick to try.

"That was magic; magic that is very much real. In fact, magic runs in your blood and has for generations," Lucius explained to Harry who was frowning. "You are a powerful wizard just like your parents."

"But Aunt Petunia says..."

"I think we can safely say that anything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Their deplorable treatment positively was barbaric. She was always jealous of your mother's powers but I can't believe she would take it out on an innocent child," Lucius said, causing Severus to snort, a sound that sounded strange coming from the man.

"I'm not surprised. That woman was hateful and nasty towards anything to do with magic and Dumbledore knew this when he dropped the child there. You know the old man..."

"Severus, you are scaring the poor boy," a soft voice scolded Severus. "Hello dear, I am Narcissa Malfoy. I am a very dear friend of Lucius and his... friend."

Harry frowned, that was the second time he'd heard a pause while the relationship between Severus and Lucius was being described. Harry wondered if they were like his classmates Joseph and Adam who introduced themselves as each other's... friends but liked to kiss each other when nobody was looking. He knew it made some people mad, so he didn't say anything but he didn't care if Lucius and Severus liked to kiss each other. Harry himself had kissed a boy before and he knew Dudley and Piers liked to kiss all the time too.

"Sorry Cissy," Severus said.

"Yes, well save it, I need to work on healing this boy and I need potions to do so. Lucius, why don't you go explain to Draco what is happening?"

While Narcissa worked on healing Harry's injuries, she explained magic to him and told him about everything that he would be able to learn once he started at Hogwarts.

"Your parents would have been devastated that you were raised in such a way after they were killed. Your mother died trying to protect you," Narcissa told Harry.

"In the car accident?" Harry asked, getting confused.

"Car accident? Your parents weren't killed in a car accident; I don't even think they knew how to function those frivolous muggle contraptions. Your parents were killed by a man called Albus Dumbledore."

Narcissa went on to explain how Dumbledore wanted to get rid of Tom Riddle 'Voldemort' by making it look like he was responsible for all kinds of killing and was attempting to rid the world of Muggle-borns and half-bloods.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused as to why Albus Dumbledore would do that.

"Tom Riddle grew up in a muggle orphanage and was abused. He wanted to make it so all magical children were protected from muggles who feared their powers. He wanted to make it so the children who were mistreated by muggles were rescued and raised within the magic world. Dumbledore didn't like that because he prefers to have power over Muggle-borns and half-bloods and when they come from such environments they tend to look up to him as though he is a saviour and they follow his whims easier," Narcissa explained. "Dumbledore was hoping to turn you into a pawn and have you take out Tom for him."

"That doesn't make sense," Harry said, frowning.

"Every year, the abused students come back each summer, thankful for a means of escape and Dumbledore looks like he's their saviour for getting them away from home for some time. If Tom had his way, those children would be removed and would not be returned. They would be raised to understand and love magic and everything it could do. He would bring their abusers to justice. Tom believes that all magic children are a gift, a blessing, and should be treated as such."

"Dumbledore likes when his students are abused because they listen to him better? That's sick!" Harry exclaimed, earning him a nod from Narcissa. "But why MY family? Why me?"

"Yes, Harry I agree. I believe he chose you and your family because you matched the prophecy description about killing the dark lord and Dumbledore probably wanted you to be grateful to him and willing to listen to his lies," Narcissa explained as she rubbed some foul smelling stuff onto his face. "He probably wants to train you to kill Tom."

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Harry said to Narcissa. "It sounds like he is the Dark Lord, not Tom."

"I would have to agree with you on that one. He is a very Dark wizard and wants too much power and he became the leader of the Light side to gain more power, but he became power hungry. But some say Darkness hides within the light."

When Narcissa was done with Harry, Severus returned with a small smile on his face.

"The old coot has discovered Harry is missing, what do you plan to do Cissy. They will discover that he's here when his letter is written in a few days and they see his name under this address because they will no doubt be looking," Severus said, watching Narcissa carefully. "The quill writes out your name and automatically writes out the address."

Harry thought for a second and he could see that Narcissa and Severus were also deep in thought.

"Wouldn't it be easy if we could just change my name to a different name came up instead of Harry Potter?" Harry said, wishing it was possible but when Narcissa and Severus shared a look, Harry wondered if his wish had actually been helpful.

"Blood adoption?" Narcissa asked Severus who regarded Harry with a look of... pride? No, it couldn't be. Nobody was ever proud of him and this man had only known Harry for maybe a couple hours.

"It could work. You and Lucius could adopt him, he could be Draco's twin maybe? Maybe name him Harrison and nobody would dare question a Malfoy child, even one who coincidentally went by the name Harry," Severus said, with a look of excitement on his face. "I'll get right on that potion, you speak to Lucius about this. It's a simple potion, I can have it done in minutes. We're going to need to move fast; the old coot will want him back in his grasp."

As Severus and Narcissa were rushing around, a small blond boy walked into the room. He was clearly confused by a smile lit his face when he spotted Harry sitting on the couch. The bruises on Harry's face were now fading and he already looked much healthier thanks to the potions he'd been given. He still looked sickly and unwell but he looked more like a child who'd taken ill, and not beaten and starved.

"Hi Harry, I'm Draco," Draco said making his way over to the young boy. "What's going on?"

"I think they're going to adopt me and I'm going to be your twin?" Harry said confused by this. He looked nothing like Draco and he was unsure how anyone was going to believe he was Draco's twin. Draco had blonde hair and grey eyes while Harry had black hair with green eyes. But obviously, there was a way because Severus was going to brew 'the potion'. At this point, Harry's mind was a little overwhelmed, so he just sat down and focused on his new 'brother'.

"Oh, cool. I always wanted a brother. Did they say why?" Draco asked, watching Harry with a smile on his face. Harry was the first boy who'd been to the house who actually had any brains; compared to Crabbe and Goyle, the house elf's provided better conversation and they automatically agreed with and believed everything and anything you said... Then again, so did Crabbe and Goyle. But at least the house elves didn't get confused whenever heard words with more than two syllables.

"He called their treatment 'deportable' and asked if I wanted to go with him and Lucius," Harry replied, wondering if it was normal to pick kids off the street and simply take them to a new home and just adopt them. But if it got him away from the beatings, he really wasn't going to question it. But they seemed to know him, so it wasn't exactly random.

"Yes, father and Severus have been busy lately, I suppose they were running around for Dumbledore Order of the Chicken group. Dumbledore doesn't like when they spend too much time together. He thinks it's unnatural," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Are they married?" Harry asked out of genuine curiosity. Lucius and Severus had different last names but not all married couples had the same last name.

"No, I wish. He married my mum so they could have a baby and I think they stayed married because they don't want news of their divorce to spread. But Severus and my father have been together since they were at Hogwarts," Draco explained. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked slowly, not wanting to sound dumb but he couldn't pretend he knew what it was in case Draco asked something more specific about how Harry played.

"What's Quidditch?" Draco repeated as though he couldn't believe the question. "Merlin! What do muggles do for fun? Okay, let me explain. Quidditch is played on brooms by..."

Severus, Lucius and Narcissa came into the room as Draco was explaining to Harry who his favourite Quidditch players were. Harry noticed that the adults were all smiling and watching the boys with amused looks on their faces.

"Harry, may we speak to you and Draco?" Narcissa spoke, leading the group over to the couch.

Once everyone was seated, Narcissa picked up a potion that had been brewed just minutes before and looked at Harry with what almost looked like a nervous expression. Harry wondered what she had to be nervous about but the rest of the adults looked a bit nervous too. This must be about the blood adoption they mentioned.

"Harry, ordinarily we would give you more time to think about this but we only have about a day before Hogwarts letters will be written and there is a way to change your name quickly so your location won't be found but for that to happen, we will need to adopt you by blood. We have the potion and it already has our blood in it, when you drink it, you will look just like us and people will think you are Draco's twin. How does that sound?" Narcissa asked Harry, who smiled at the idea of being adopted. "We will love you and protect you and help you grow into a strong and confident adult."

"You'll be my parents? And Dumbledore won't be able to make me go back to them?" Harry asked, just wanting to have it confirmed that he wouldn't be going back to his hateful relatives.

"No Harry, you will never see them again because you will be our son legally and by blood," Lucius explained, realising that Harry was going to agree. Of course, there was very little doubt that he would.

"Okay, I'll do it," Harry agreed to accept the potion from Severus who was smirking happily.

The potion went down Harry's throat and seconds later, a wave of dizziness came on and soon, he felt like his skin was pulsing and squirming. Looking up, he could see Narcissa and Lucius smiling and watching him carefully. Their eyes were filled with joy but Harry could see concern deep in their eyes as well.

"We put one of Draco's hairs in as well to make sure they looked closer in features," he heard Severus whisper to Narcissa.

Within an hour of drinking the potion, Harry's hair had turned pale and his features had shifted until he looked almost identical to Draco. The differences between the two boys were very slight and could only by spotted by careful observation. This included the slightly different noses and the fact that Harry's cheeks were sunk in but Harry's cheeks would most likely fill out as he put on weight and gained the nutrients he needed.

"From here on out, you will now be known as Harrison Lucius Malfoy; that way we can continue calling you Harry so as to avoid confusion over being called a new name," Lucius explained as he looked at his new son. "Dobby!"

A small creature with massively large eyes popped into the room, his face was filled with excitement as he glanced around the room. The creature looked quickly around the room at everyone, his grin almost wider than his face and he seemed to bring a smile to Harry's face. Who would have thought such a little creature could radiate such happiness to a room?

"Harry, this is Dobby and he will be your personal house elf. Dobby, will you show Harry to his room; the one beside Draco's," Narcissa asked the elf who bowed before Harry. Harry didn't miss the smile that came across his new brother's face when he heard Harry would be sleeping in the room next to his.

"Hello, Master Harry. Dobby is very excited to meet you. Dobby will show you to your room now. What foods does Harry like? Dobby will make whatever Master Harry wants and keep him safe."

THREE DAYS LATER

Albus Dumbledore was not Happy, not in the least. As he stared at the list of students for the upcoming school year, he wondered why Harry Potter's name didn't show up. That brats name should have been there; he had been anticipating this for years.

His life had been crazy since the little runt disappeared and he put a lot of resources forward to try and find him but much to his displeasure, he came up with nothing. It had been three days and there was no trace of the boy; it was like he'd vanished off the face of the earth. Not even the Dursleys seemed to know what happened; of course, they were the most pathetic muggles he'd ever laid eyes on, so he shouldn't have been all that surprised.

Albus had been looking forward to finding the child's location when his Hogwarts letter was addressed but was shocked and disappointed to find that a letter had not been written out to the boy, so his location was still unknown.

The mere fact that a letter hadn't been written to the boy was angering Albus because that meant the child was either dead or a squib. He knew Potter wasn't a squib because he'd been given a report of the child's magic core when he was only a year old so that had to mean the child was dead but the prophecy was still alive according to the ministry. A part of him wanted to be relieved but the other part of him knew others would be less than pleased to discover the Boy Who Lived to be missing or even dead.

This little runt was ruining all of his plans. How was he supposed to get the runt to kill Tom if they couldn't even locate him? Tom and his ideas to make his students, his personal soldiers anything other than submissive and willing to follow his every order. Tom should have been able to figure out how easy it is to get people to follow you when they worship you. Send them to their less than ideal homes and every fall they are reminded of how much you have to offer them and they are back in your good graces.

Much worse, his devotion from his mindless pawns would without a doubt start to waver once it became widespread knowledge. It would take a fair amount of damage control to repair this. Perhaps he could call in a few favours and bribe a few of the right people maybe but these were resources he was hoping to utilise later and for something more important than a snot-nosed little shit.

Yes, everything was working out fine until Potter was lost and now his precious followers are starting to lose faith in him. It's obvious that if he doesn't find Potter and soon, not only will he lose his key pawn in this was but he'll lose the trust of several of his order members, including Severus Snape and Remus Lupin who had both made a promise to Harry's parents to watch out for the boy.

As Albus looked down the list he saw another Weasley name and wondered what this one was going to be like; hopefully nothing like the twins. He also spotted two Malfoy names and frowned; he was surprised by how many pureblood names were on the list. As a rule, pureblood children are not introduced to society until they are thirteen; especially in prestigious families like the Malfoys, the Parkinsons and the Zambinis. Of course, this was to offer children a chance to grow up without being viewed as public figures and to allow them normal childhoods until they were old enough to deal with the stress that came with being public figures.

Albus stared at the list for a little longer, hoping Potter's name would appear suddenly, despite the fact that the letters had already been sent out.

No, Albus Dumbledore was not happy at all and it was all the Potter runt's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be changing Harry's first name too drastically because he's had almost eleven years to adapt to the name Harry and to change his name completely could lead to him accidentally revealing himself to Dumbledore when he doesn't respond to his name as automatically and unconsciously as he should.


End file.
